


Burn Your Gardens

by ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes



Series: the occasional ghosts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Dissociation, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprise: It got worse!, We'll get there, Zuko (Avatar) Angst, i can only write garbage disaster humans leave me alone, i guess, it'll take a minute to get there, it's mostly background, no beta we die like men, sorry - Freeform, the ptsd isn't zuko it's one of the oc's but the tag still applies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes/pseuds/ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes
Summary: If Zuko has ever done anything right, he prays to Agni that it's this.(Zuko and the spiral.)
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko & The Horrible Things I Do To Him, Zuko (Avatar) & Everyone, Zuko (Avatar) & Original Character(s)
Series: the occasional ghosts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471820
Comments: 136
Kudos: 872





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... It's been a minute.
> 
> All that aside, I am horribly sorry that it took this long to publish something. Between general depression and my ED kicking my ass lately, I haven't really been motivated to write anything. That's not an excuse, just the truth. I will try to get out the next chapter sooner, but there are basically no guarantees.
> 
> But hey. It'll probably be before March.
> 
> (Maybe.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, lol. It was written in two hours.

**xi.**

The moment he receives a letter with the Earth Kingdom Insignia, Zuko almost burns down his palace. He's sitting at his desk, the sun and his energy at its peak, when a servant knocks on his door, opens it, bows, and then hands him the letter. All relatively quickly.

He hasn't even opened it yet, but he knows by the taste in the air that it's going to be horrible.

He's right.

Zuko tears open the letter without regard for tradition _(He's supposed to let the servant do it, but he's never cared about that shit anyway, why should he start now)._ He reads it in a matter of seconds. The letter is half a page, which is another sign that things are about to go horribly wrong. Then, he turns to the nice, polite servant, the one who really shouldn't have to witness the fit of rage her Fire Lord is about to fly into and requests that she leave _(He doesn't know her name. He should know her name. There isn't time for all the things he should do)._ And that she send for Princess Azula.

He's going to need a real strategist. Also, damage control. And maybe a sparring partner, if the former isn't enough.

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_The Generals of the Earth Kingdom have received your letter._

_Nice try. If you really wanted to end the war, you wouldn't have helped conquer Ba Sing Se._

_Also, your hair is lame._

_\- Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe_

**xii.**

"Oh, Zuzu. They really don't respect you at all, do they?" Azula laughs. She's reclined herself _(In the most, graceful, obnoxious way possible, of course)_ at his desk. He continues to pace around the room, running his hands through his hair in rage.

"Yeah, no shit, Lala! They don't have the decency to write the letter themselves! They let _Sokka_ do it for them." Zuko attempts to imbue all of his hatred and disgust into just the Water Tribe peasants, name. Somehow, it almost works.

_(He doesn't know what possessed him to remember any of their names.)_

"So what are you going to do now?" Zuko looks at Azula in surprise. He was hoping for her input. He's not smart enough for this.

_(He's not enough for this.)_

"What?" Azula asks. " _You're_ the Fire Lord."

He considers, for a brief moment, sending a letter to General Fong saying only _"Write me yourself, pussy"_ and leaving it at that. It would probably tell the General's more about Zuko than anything else sent so far.

He discards that thought. His pettiness can't cost his country this. Not peace. His spite shrivels up in his chest, like tea leaves in hot water. He wishes Uncle were here. Uncle would know what to do. There would be condolences and soft pats on the back and warm mugs of hot leaf juice and Zuko would pretend it all bothered him but it wouldn't. It wouldn't at all.

He wishes he could go back. He wishes he could collect up his old bodies in his arms and put himself in their shoes. Just for comfort. The familiarity of not having to choose a personality.

He reels himself in. He doesn't have time for this.

Zuko sits on his bedsheets and hangs his head down. He's lightheaded. He doesn't know why.

"We're fucked, aren't we?" He asks.

"Certainly," Azula replies.

He needs to get back to work.

**xiii.**

He doesn't know how to respond to the letter, so he pushes it aside. He can deal with it later. He can't just sit still though _(He hasn't_ earned _it yet. He hasn't earned rest and he hasn't earned sleep and he hasn't earned food either)_ so he works on something else.

Letters. Letters and letters and more fucking letters. He enjoys writing none of them. Most are to his generals still out in the field.

He doesn't know how to tell General Tingze that she can't conquer small Earth Kingdom cities on her retreat path. He doesn't know how to explain that. He doesn't know how to put the taste of salt and ashes into words. Doesn't know how to properly tell someone who has never experienced it what desolation feels like, how it gets into your skin and clings to your bones like burrs. He doesn't know how to talk about the eyes of the people, the hunger crashing through the indomitable spirit, like rough waves on the ocean.

He doesn't even know how to talk about the ocean.

He tells her that her strategy will prove highly ineffective, and hopes that she can figure out the rest for herself.

General Ito wants to know why they're retreating. And Zuko still doesn't know how to explain all of that, so he just puts the letter aside.

Most of the time, it feels like Zuko doesn't know anything at all.

**xiv.**

The night before the Avatar arrives, Zuko almost dies again.

He's taking a shower. It's hot enough to peel his skin. He slides his nails down his shoulders like its a comfort _(It's almost like a hug, if he's especially pathetic)_. He takes as little time as possible. He turns it off and steps out.

And then he can't-

_(He can't breathe he can't move and his arm is numb and what the fuck is this what the fuck is he going to die he's going to die this is how he dies what the fuck is going on-)_

He can't do anything.

He curls up on the floor, knees under his chest, and he tries to breathe through the holes in his lungs, or maybe those are just the spots in his vision, everything is fading in and out and he doesn't know anything and if this is how he dies he's never going to get to tell Uncle he's sorry.

His lungs mend. His heart slows. His vision might return, he can't tell with his eyes closed. His left arm regains its feeling.

He sucks in a breath, rattling in his chest, around his ribcage, like metal screws in the hull of a ship during a storm.

He pulls himself up by the countertop. All of his limbs quiver. He looks in the mirror, and he and his reflection lock eyes. He looks like a child, pupils shaking in his sockets, dilated to pinpricks.

He feels like a child.

He collapses to the floor again. He wants Uncle. He wants to be held, hugged and comforted and told that everything is going to be fine, even if that isn't true because the truth isn't what matters.

Zuko wants to curl up in his bed and sleep until he is nothing but a pile of bones. He wants someone else to be Fire Lord. He feels like sobbing with how much he wants it. He wishes the Fire Nation could just go on without him, could just move forward without any Fire Lord at all. He wishes the world wasn't bigger and colder and meaner than he is.

He just wants everything to stop.

But it's not going to. No one else is going to be Fire Lord. And no one else is going to break themselves into a thousand tiny pieces for this country like he will. So it doesn't matter how Zuko feels. It doesn't matter. It never will.

If he's going to die for this country, at least he'll have died for _something._

It's not like he's ever been good for anything else.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anemoia- n. nostalgia for a time you've never known.
> 
> Zuko misses the version of the story where he said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.
> 
> But hey, at least I was only a month late, right? Seriously though, I apologize for taking a long time with this (And for only writing the first words of it a few hours ago). I genuinely didn't mean to make you guys wait this long for an update. Thank you everyone who wished me good health last time.
> 
> TW for the next bit
> 
> I'm not trying to give excuses. I just hope that nobody misunderstands why I take so long between updates, and only write in short bursts. This series, in particular, has always been really tied to my emotions, because the first book was written in the build-up to and the aftermath of a suicide attempt.
> 
> I feel a lot better about life right now, and I no longer have those kinds of thoughts, but I'm still depressed and struggling with what feels like a hundred different disorders, all trying to beat the shit out of me at once.
> 
> I'm sorry about the rant, I know that's not what you're here for, but I wanted to share it because it's an important part of the creation of this story and how my life ties into it. I love Avatar, and I love writing about it, and Zuko always felt really... close, in a way that not a lot of characters ever managed with me.
> 
> Anyway. On with the story. I love you guys for sticking with me through it. Really, I do. Have a great day. And if you can't have one right now, hold on for a little bit. You'll get to it. Eventually.
> 
> Enjoy <3

**xv.**

There's a word in High Court for what Zuko is doing.

If he's being honest, he thinks about it a lot. He transcends his work. Disappears from it. Sometimes he looks in the mirror and doesn't connect his thoughts to his body. He looks down at his hands and commands the fingers to move, and it's all a few seconds out of sync.

_Karoshi._

_Noun. Death from overworking._

Zuko smothers himself in a cloud of numbness and tries not to let the word get chiselled into his hands when he's not looking.

_(If he doesn't feel anything, he won't have to admit that as much as he wants to stop existing, Zuko is very afraid to die.)_

**xvi.**

That's when the Avatar breaks into the palace.

Zuko, for the first time in seasons, wishes he had been asleep.

He's wandering the palace halls because _(His work for the day is finished and he has to be up in three hours so he can catch the next report so he should go to sleep but he's scared to go to sleep but he doesn't deserve to go to sleep)_ he doesn't have the greatest sleep schedule.

And then he sees Sokka. In a guard uniform. Looking around nervously, incredibly suspicious, and _holding his helmet in his hands._

Zuko closes his eyes and holds the bridge of his nose in a death grip. He almost hopes that's he's finally lost it and started hallucinating enemies around every corner. He might even pray.

Anything. Anything to not have to deal with any more _shit._

Zuko should handle this situation with more grace then it really deserves. But fuck it, his brain to mouth filter is the only food his stomach has been able to digest today. He's not going to puke it up just to preserve diplomatic relations with this dick.

"I would pay so much fucking money for you to disappear right now."

Sokka's neck probably snaps with how fast his head darts to look at Zuko. The whites of his eyes are too bright. They're giving Zuko a headache.

He sighs from somewhere deep inside his chest, and it's so bone-shaking and world-weary that Zuko might as well have born in Aang's time.

Sokka stutters, and Zuko feels terribly old.

Then, Sokka throws his boomerang down the hall. Zuko's conscious mind doesn't catch up with his reflexes fast enough to kindly ask him to remember everything he's ever trained for and step aside, so the boomerang just-

Hits him. In the head. Hard.

The ruler of one of the most powerful nations in the world is knocked flat on his ass.

"What the hell was that for?" Zuko grips his head in his hands. He tries to raise his voice, but the pounding in his head makes him keep his volume low instinctively. At least one set of reflexes works.

"What do you mean what was that for? You just... appeared!" The Water Tribe peasant flings his hands in every direction, and he's going to hit something and Zuko wants to yell at him to be careful but that seems weird and also like it's not the most pressing issue at the moment.

That's when Aang rounds the corner.

"Sokka, I think I found the-" He stops short once he sees Zuko. "Uh oh."

Zuko has felt a lot of conflicting emotions in his life. His love for his country and his connection with the Earth Kingdom. His love of the ocean and his desperation for land. His desire to be accepted on his own terms and his need to be loved by people who didn't want him for anything close to what he was.

His feelings towards the Avatar might just beat all of that.

He's somewhat forgotten since the last time they met. The big storm of things that rise up inside of Zuko, the mess that all of those emotions create. The anger and the objectification and the sadness and the turmoil and everything that the Avatar represented are all in there, somewhere. But more prevalent are the emotions that _Aang_ makes him feel.

Guilt. Laughter. Self-loathing. Annoyance _(Empathy, sometimes)_.

Homesick, maybe. If one can be homesick for a life they didn't have. Homesick for a different state of being- Where bad fathers and scary sisters could just be the villains, and wise Uncle's were always right, and Zuko realised what he should have done a lot earlier.

All of that, laying over the big slumbering beast at the centre of it all. _"Do you think we could have been friends?"_

"Uh, is he okay?" Aang whispers to Sokka.

"I don't think so."

This is why Zuko never wanted to be one person. Because when things like this came roaring up inside him and his dad was mean and his mom was quiet about it and he still loved Azula no matter how much he didn't want to he could just throw it all into a box and compartmentalize. He didn't have to deal with his feelings if they weren't his.

"What do you want?" The big beast in his stomach must be the one who asks the question because it comes out as a growl. Aang and Sokka look nervous. "Or, better yet, why are you here? Can't you just... respond to my letters?" His voice gets a bit louder. He finally gets the strength in his limbs back and pulls himself up of the floor. His head spins and black spots blot out some of the torchlit scene.

Footsteps clatter against the floorboards behind him. Zuko turns and sees Katara and the Earth Kingdom girl he hasn't learned the name of appearing. Now he's surrounded _and_ outnumbered. Fucking lovely.

If Azula were here, negotiation would be impossible, but if Zuko doesn't want her help then he's a Waterbender with a purple Pheonix Tail.

"Zuko." And wow, Katara must have an animal of her own in her stomach, because the way she says his name is barely above a hiss. The water flask on her hip flicks open, and her hands get ready to bend.

"Katara, wait!" Zuko's eyes shift towards Aang, but moving his head feels like a lot of effort right now, so he doesn't. "You promised that we could try to talk."

Katara doesn't look happy about it, but she lowers her hands and puts the cork back on her flask. Her smaller companion squints, and Zuko notices that her eyes are glossy and grey. Interesting. He's only seen her a couple of times, and all of the situations have been combat-oriented. There's definitely a _reason_ she's not dead yet.

He'll need to keep an eye on her. Zuko almost snickers at the unintended pun. Hah. Eye.

There is a very careful, pregnant silence. Zuko feels like they're all standing at the edge of a cliff above the sea, uncertain of how shallow the water is, waiting to see who takes the first jump.

Zuko says fuck it and throws himself into the ocean.

"Would you like some tea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah, I have a Tumblr for these stories, along with some shitposts. If you wanna check it out, it's right here, same username as AO3-  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatweirdguyinthebushes


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spotlight shifts to a completely different set of disasters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing style of this chapter is probably different than all the others, which is mostly because I'm not as used to writing original characters... Hope it's still enjoyable!
> 
> P.S. Two chapters in less than two weeks? Quarantine is treating me nicely.
> 
> (Stay safe y'all.)

Hoshi has never cared for the Royal family. She won't admit to it, not even as a good portion of them lay under the dirt, but she's never been particularly gripped. Maybe it's just her general disinterest in politics, though.

It's all a bit too dramatic for her tastes. Kei loves it, however, so she endures the subject.

Today, she reclines herself on the couch as he interrogates Michi and Ryo about the latest going on's in the Palace. Normally, she doesn't pay attention and just joins Ryo in mutual exasperation while Michi does most of the talking.

Today though, Ryo looks tense. While- tenser than he usually does. Which is a feat all on its own.

"Prince Zuko is working himself into the ground," Ryo says. His voice doesn't exactly sound sympathetic, but it's hard to tell under the layers of rasp. His eyes give him away. "If he ends up dead, and his sister takes power..."

Michi puts a large hand on his shoulder, face contorted into an unfamiliarly serious expression. Ryo's elbows press into his thighs as he leans forward, his hands clasped in front of his face. Hoshi moves farther into the small sitting room, pushing Kei over to squeeze into his seat.

"What would happen then?" She asks. Ryo's eyes dart towards her. She used to joke that the discoloured white skin around his eyes made him look like a theatre bandit, the kind in bad plays she watched as a child, with the cloth around the eyes and nose. Right now, it servers to highlight his eyes and the deadly seriousness within them.

"If she finds out about my," He gestures to himself, " _condition,_ let alone that I'm half-nation, I'm going to be fired, probably imprisoned. She's volatile, Hosh, I've seen it. She'd kill a maid who so much as looked at her wrong if the Fire Lord wasn't in the way."

She looks over to Kei, trying to discern something from his expression. As long as he's around to tell her what to do, she'll be alright.

But all she can read from him is that he's thinking. Which likely means he's trying not to feel any emotion at all because of course, that's what he's doing. She'll just have to wait until they're all settled down in bed together to try and get him to talk about it.

The worry in her chest mounts. She's always had to fear for Ryo's safety, they all have. He plays a dangerous game as a royal guard, but the only jobs that have ever been available to him have required masks. If he was going to stop being a thief (Which, Michi had insisted, he was) then it was either guardsman or theatre trooper. And Ryo could hardly even lie; Acting was out of the question.

There wasn't anywhere else for him to work if he really wanted money. Fire Bending was a unique enough talent as it was, but to be good at it was a whole different story. She knows that he has Michi to protect him, but that's never stopped the worry.

Michi stands and immediately becomes the largest presence in the room. "I like to believe in people," She starts, "But Ryo is right. Princess Azula isn't the nicest woman."

It's a characteristically simple speech, but it's effective. Michi doesn't say those kinds of things, no matter how mild they may be, lightly.

The worry she used to know so well, the kind that devoured her whole as a child, surges inside with a vengeance, perhaps angry at being forgotten for so long. She chews on the nail of her thumb.

"We need an exit plan," Kei announces. "If Fire Lord Zuko ever gets removed from the picture, we'll need a way to get Ryo out of Caldera."

Ryo crosses his arms tightly, turning his head toward the wall. Sometimes Hoshi thinks that no matter how much he grows, he'll always be like this- too proud for his own good.

It's the Colony brat in them both, she thinks.

"What about the Earth Kingdom?" Kei continues, tone delicate. Ryo stiffens. "I have extended family there, and none of us would be _too_ recognizable, as long as we had the right clothes. All we'd need is a trading ship to stow away on, and we could-"

"No."

Hoshi wishes she could be surprised that Ryo would object, but she's not.

"I can't go back there. I fucking refuse."

Hoshi pipes up, "It's not like the rest of us have great memories there either, Ryo."

Ryo glares at her fiercely, and she returns the look. She's not gonna take his shit- This is for his own good.

Michi makes a placating gesture. "Okay, both of you calm down. Is there anywhere else we can go?"

Kei scoffs. "Unless the Water Tribes want to take us in, then no. The Earth Kingdom is the only place outside the Princess' reach. It's not as if _I_ want to go back either, but we don't have any other options."

Ryo stands, and even though his fists are closed by his sides, they're shaking. Hoshi stands, mostly on impulse. Kei and Michi follow her lead. Ryo stomps up to them, and despite Hoshi herself being a bit below average height, his head only reaches her nose. She still takes an instinctive step away when he shoves a finger into Kei's chest.

"It's funny that you think I give a shit, but the answer is still no. We find somewhere else, or we don't leave. I'm not-" His voice breaks, and he closes his eyes (Probably trying to prevent himself from crying in front of them)- "I'm not going back."

He turns and marches into the guest room. Michi follows after him, but Hoshi doubts she'll be let in for at least a few degrees of the sun. If he takes any longer then 15, then it's a good indication that Ryo won't be joining them for the rest of the night.

She's angry, of course, she is, but it's not unexpected. Ryo always gets like this when reminded of his time in the war. A worm of guilt nestles itself into her heart, but she ignores it as best she can. Her and Kei are just trying to help their boyfriend. It's not their fault he's either too stubborn or too traumatized to realize that.

Kei's lips are pressed together, and she can tell he feels the same way she does. His life in the Earth Kingdom wasn't all violets and daisy's, not even close.

She doesn't want Michi and Ryo to go back to the Palace tomorrow, she never does. She doesn't want her partners to be in danger any more.

She just wishes this was all as easy as it used to be- When life was just about running away from her home in the colonies with Kei, seventeen and full of life. She misses the Ryo she knew before his drafting. She misses when Michi didn't have to play caretaker for all of their fragile mental states.

She misses how _she_ used to be. Sure, she was a pain in the ass, but at least she wasn't... this.

But she can't take it back. None of them can.

-

Ryo likes Fire Lord Zuko, as much as one can like a royal. He's trying to end the war, he puts his country before himself, and he always uses proper manners when talking to the Palace staff.

Ryo doesn't particularly care when nobles are rude to him (At this point, it's just expected), but when they disrespect Michi they lose his favour entirely. If he didn't already dislike Princess Azula for her general disdain towards his existence, he would have hated her after how she treated his girlfriend.

But Fire Lord Zuko was nice. He was quiet. Ryo could respect his drive, even if his methods (Which were, to put it mildly, well-discussed among the Palace staff) weren't even close to sustainable in the long run.

But if Zuko died, Ryo was utterly and thoroughly _fucked._

It seemed to be the story of his life; Everything would have been fine- but.

The only two solutions left were to simply hope that Princess Azula wasn't actually as viciously bigoted as every single person in the Fire Nation knew she was, or make sure Lord Zuko survived long enough to make an heir. The former was about as likely as someone landing a pleasant date with Koh. Ryo would place his bets with Zuko, thanks.

He does his best to get assigned to as many personal guard shifts near the Fire Lord as possible. He's had Michi try to supervise the journey of the Fire Lord's food as carefully as she could ( As a thief you meet a lot of odd people, and Ryo used to work in close quarters with Fire Nation assassins. He knows how much they like their poison). Hell, he even got Jiro, the Palace Chef, to attempt an intervention! He can count on one hand the number of times he and Jiro have so much as held a civilised conversation.

He tried to get on _Zuko Watch_ tonight, but the closest he could manage was a nearby corridor. If it couldn't be chalked up to the Commander not wanting anyone in the same spot at the same time for two nights in a row, he would blame it on Michi. She's been near as invested in the Fire Lord's safety as he has, but ever since Yuri and Kito were killed by those failed assassins she's been wary about his involvement.

He doesn't know if his suspicions could ever go further than that, though. It's not characteristic of her. It sounds more like something Kei would do.

Ryo frowns when he thinks of Kei and Hoshi. Part of him feels guilty about storming out, about fighting with them at all. About the fact that it's been years and still the murky hands of war can puppet his heart as they do. Another, more deep-set part of him is ashamed. Tears aren't torn from him often, but when they are they leave things in their wake. Upset land, stripped of its value and its pride.

He's working on his book of poems, tonight. There's something in his feelings worth bleeding onto paper. He can nearly see a bird in the spilling red ink...

Before he can actually manage to write anything down, he hears voices drifting down the hall. His head darts up. The guard on shift with him turns her head, and he can practically feel her eyebrow rise. He waves a dismissive hand at her but takes a step forward.

She doesn't try to stop him, which probably means she's given up. Ryo isn't exactly known among the Imperial Guards for his mental stability, anyway.

Ryo makes his way down the hallway, armour hardly making a sound. He's had a lot of practice moving quietly around the palace.

He rounds the corner, just in time to see blue cloth disappearing through the door of the Fire Lord's drawing-room.

While. Shit.

Ryo's mind races. Assassins? Possibly. But anyone from the Earth Kingdom would be wearing Fire Nation garb unless they were particularly ostentatious. But even then, their clothes would be green. Did that mean it was one of the Water Tribes?

The South was a toss of the coin, in terms of maintaining peace. Would the North really break their neutrality at the _end of the war?_

He mentally shakes himself. It didn't matter who they were. All that mattered was catching them before they could get to the Fire Lord.

Part of him wants to break down the door and just char all of the invaders to a crisp, but he shushes that part of his brain. He tries to channel his inner Kei. What would he do (Besides run and find someone who can actually fight)?

Wait outside. That way he wouldn't be barging into a room full of hostiles without knowing exactly how many or how capable all of them are. Kei would probably also get help, but Ryo's listened to enough of that common sense today. He doesn't want to take chances.

He settles himself outside the door and waits for the fight to come to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC's are the main characters of a WIP of mine with names altered to be more traditionally Fire Nation. If anyone cares (Which I doubt they do, but whatever) the work is "Four Hitchhiker's at the End of the World" and it's basically just an 80's polyamorous road trip lmao.
> 
> Also, Ryo has vitiligo, just in case that wasn't clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and fuel my evil. Ciao.
> 
> (Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah)


End file.
